RADSLA
_RADSLA_= _RADSLA_ (also known as The Return to Freddy's: RADSLA) was a proposed point-and-click adventure game for The Return to Freddy's Volume 2 (Other games contained in Volume 2 included TRTF5 and TRTF:F) by BFPFilms that takes place in the Gilbert Facility. Little was known about the game until The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth was released. Feline Animations had plans to revive the game, but when he left the team and ToonsterGames became the new owner of TRTF, he cancelled it permanently, claiming it was "a big joke," and that "he couldn't take it seriously."https://twitter.com/ToonsterMusic/status/809066559268388864 However, on March 7, 2019, Toonster released two old demo builds he found on his old laptop, in addition to a wide variety of other things such as Mad Mind. and a minor assortment of various things from TRTF: Volume 2's development. Known Characters Animatronics/Humanoids * Fairytale Ty * Fairytale Sally * Fairytale Koly * DO NOT ACCESS Humans *Loyd *fbinc *Chai Tun * Gron * "Phone Doctor" Proposed Gameplay Characters Loyd *The playable character. *Equipped with a special mechanical body armor, with machines like a Gas Mask and an Intercom link. fbinc *The main villain behind the scenes. *Controls the facility's animatronics and can trigger a toxic breach in the vents. *Voiced by Tyler Ahlstrom. Fairytale Ty *Active antagonist. *Possessed by Patient 20. Fairytale Sally *Active antagonist. *Possessed by Patient 63. Fairytale Koly *Active antagonist. *Possessed by Patient 48. DO NOT ACCESS *A deranged humanoid with no sense at all. Mechanics Office Funnel System *The player was in a pod that could travel throughout the facility. *The funnel tube has a door, which appears to be the primary way to prevent the animatronics from killing you. Pills *There are 2 types of pills: **Toxicity Relief Pills **Asthmatic Relief Pills *They apparently made the player move slower after a while. *Pills could be obtained from a Medical Room on Floor 3 of the Gilbert Facility. Toxicity *Every once in a while, fbinc will create a Toxic Breach, releasing some toxic gas into the funnel tube. **It is theorized that because of this, the player would’ve had a Toxicity Meter, like in The Return to Freddy's Classic and The Return to Freddy's 2. The meter could be lowered by the Pills. *There is no way to fully stop the meter from rising once a Toxic Breach begins. All you can do is put your gas mask on, which will slow down the rise of the meter. Medical Issues *The player has 2 other things to worry about: Asthma (misspelled as Asma) and Heart Rate. **The asthma is cured by the pills in the Medical Room, while the Heart Rate is lowered via the Adrenaline Decreaser (whose location in the Gilbert Facility is currently unknown). Trivia * The game was believed to be gone until the old builds were discovered. * The game’s files show that the game was going to have 10 nights. ** This would’ve made it the longest game in the whole saga. * According to The Dreadful Truth, the game is set in 1944, thus making it the earliest game set in the timeline. |-|Gallery= Gameplay Ty.png|Fairytale Ty's Poster seen in the walls of Gilbert Facility, with the Japanese characters 子供たちを救います written on it. Translated, this reads “I will save my children.” Koly.png|Koly's Poster in Gilbert Facility. radslatitlescreen.png|The Title Screen TyMenu.png|A static image of Ty, the game’s main antagonist/Tyler’s former fursona. TyMenuTwitch2.gif|Ty twitching. TyMenuTwitch.gif|Ditto. radsla_quote.png|The quote seen in the intro. Office.gif|The Office Teasers 16f3f1 38613968ea62463da20bc2c33bc0faab-mv2.gif|One of the early teasers of _RADSLA_ before it was officially announced. Przechwytywanie.PNG|The text that appeared below the teaser. Cn-pZesWcAE31xb.jpg large.jpeg|First official teaser. Cn-pZesWcAE31xb.jpg|Same teaser, but brightneded. Notice the numbers 5, 6 and 7 on the corners. 16f3f1 bf042977dd504b96a074378b4fc8d0fb-mv2.png|Second official teaser. 16f3f1 bf042977dd504b96a074378b4fc8d0fb-mv2 kindlephoto-16226026.jpg|Same teaser, but brightneded, revealing the text YOU'VE BEEN PLAYED. CouWnXCUMAAHoil.jpg|Third official teaser. Ptnt 20.48.63 hsptl.png|Fourth official teaser. |-|Audio= Can you hear me? Title Theme Category:Games Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Cancelled Category:RADSLA